1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to screw-driving devices.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Devices have been proposed for driving screws into a workpiece such devices incorporating a screw magazine, a screwdriver which can be connected by a coupling with the drive of the device and arranged in a housing, and means for indexing the screws into a screwdriving station have been proposed, the indexing means being mounted in a slide member which is movably mounted in a casing of the device against a spring force. Such devices have been proposed in various forms. They all have the disadvantage that the indexing of the screws in the magazine to the screwdriving station is effected by using the energy of pre-loaded springs. As a result of relieving and as a result of the distortions caused by the fatigue effect springs of differing characteristics are produced so that trouble-free operation of the device is unlikely and indexing from the magazine is consequently not effected at all or is only effected imperfectly.
An object of the present invention is therefore to overcome the difficulties arising through the deformation of the springs in the known devices which will ensure trouble-free indexing under all conditions.